Gavla's Comics
Gavla's Comics 2.0 are the second most popular comic series on BZPower. ---- Welcome. Welcome to the Gavla's comics 2.0 Wiki! Here is all the facts and things from the comics! Characters Here is a list of the characters. GOOD GUYS Gavla Cahli/Shila Branden Mole Peter Sprite BAD GUYS This is a list of all the villains seen in the comics. Gunnar PurPal Green Shadow of Laziness Shadow of Laziness army Bizzaro Bohrok Lord Bizzaro Vahki Kraka Makuta Zahrok Makuta Makron PurPal's ninjas Mr.Muffin Dumrok Cyshi Gunnar bots Super robo army Marshmallow Man Krinkast Toa of acid Gold Rahkshi Strogg Vamp Strogg army Shadow Toa/matoran ---- Story and Sagas A part for my comics stories and sagas... Mata-Nui life/ the start The comics started on Mata-Nui. After everyone left for Metru-Nui, Gavla made a red studio and his best friends became characters. After a while of comic making, an evil army of gold Rahkshi known as, "The Army of Darkness" attacked when a PGS named Takanuva Toa of Twilight (Takua's brother) got out of the army's base (under Noob Island) And made his way to my studio. After a long fight, the Army of Darkness's three leaders, Red, Green, and PurPal (PurPal is named PurPal because he is purple and Sir Pickles is his pal) planted a bomb which exploded the studio. And which flung the characters and PGS to the island of the Comic Land. Comic Land life After landing in The Bohrok Lord's studio, The Bohrok Lord let me and my friends live there. It is our studio. After many Guest star and PGS comics, The Army of Darkness attacked once again. This time they sent PurPal and their General, Pyro. Pyro and Takanuva fought a long time, but the fight ended when Pyro was thrown into a wall. PurPal and me fought and fought, until PurPal somehow "killed" me. Then the character named Ukcaz, who fell in love with Gavla, killed PurPal. But then we found out that I was okay. PurPal was turned into a molten type thing. But healed himself and attacked, only to be taken away by Red. The Army of Darkness went away to start there attack on China-Nui. PurPal met Red in a weird room, and was thrown into a pot of molten gold. Gavla and team set out with the BZ-Guard to China-Nui... China-Nui saga After the small attack on Bohrok Lord's studio The army of Darkness retreated. After a talk with the BZ-Guard, Gavla and friends set of to China-Nui. Over time, it is shown that The Army's main leader, Red, is Gunnar, Gavla's brother. The AoD (Army of Darkness) is on China-Nui to find the gold plate. The plate can destroy Gunnar, and it could power him to be able to do anything. After many battles, the BZ-Guard plan to bomb the island to rid it of Gold Rahkshi. Gavla meets up with Gunnar, and after a long battle, the gold plat plants it's power into Gavla and Gavla finally kills Gunnar. The group leave the island as it is being bombed, and are shot down by a Makuta. They land on Mango-Nui... Mango-Nui Saga After crash landing on Mango-Nui (Lewajohonson's island) An odd robot group kidnapped Peter and Gavla. Under the mountains of Mango-Nui Gavla finds out that the robots are Gunnar bots. The Army of Darkness's first real army. They were led by the three Gavla clones. And Bizzaro Gavla. The clones tell Gavla about his and there past. How there Island was destroyed. How Gunnar made the clones. The clones planed to drain Gavla's powers to bring Gunnar back to life. Gavla is saved by a Ga-matoran named Sprite. But she and him a trapped. Gavla is hooked up to a portal that will drain his powers and place them in Gunnar's mask. Makuta Makron and Makuta Zahrok brake in and attack. Gavla's friends attack as well. But it is too late. Bizzaro Gavla joins the powers in the mask and Gunnar returned to life, in a Malice Borg/ Elite Toa body. Tohu and the BZ-Guard land on the island and the gun bots attack. Tohu shares a small bit of his power to bring Gavla back. The Gavla turns Bohrok lord and Hukster into super matoran. They Fight Gunnar until Gavla is thrown into another room. The ground explodes under Gunnar's feet and he is shot through the ground of the island. Gavla and LewaJohonson blast Gunnar with power and Gunnar turns into a Mangosteen tree. Gavla and company board BZ-ships and fly home. But are shot down by someone on Sy-Nui. The ship crashes there. Now Gavla will know the truth of Sy-Nui's downfall... Return to Sy-Nui After a crash landing on the island of Sy-Nui, Gavla is lost from the group. Meanwhile Vamp wonders off and finds the Strogg. They take him away to their factory. That night, Vamp is hooked up to a wall in the Strogg tower. Makuta Makron, leader of the Strogg tells that the Matoran Dicer, is broke. So Makron decides to turn Vamp into a Strogg by useing the strogg jem. Meanwhile, Bohrok Lord is standing in the ruins of a hut, saying how there wallpaper is the same as his. Strogg come from nowhere, and Bohrok Lord thinks they are selling cookies. He kills them with his bohrok power. The next day, Makron is forceing a young Ga-Matoran to tell him where the Makuta Jem is. She will not tell him, so he trys to strogg her. It fails, and she turns into a new matoran. She explans that she is a Makuta Hunter. After a short fight with some Strogg Chane, the Makuta hunter, knocks Makuta Zahrok out of the window. He falls onto a group and dies. As he is to lazy to shapshift, he did not live. After many fights, The Bz-Gaurd decide to attack Sy-Nui and end the Strogg. Makuta Makron decides to do an Ultamate Shapeshift, and attack the Bz-Ships. Using his powers he downed two ships before landing on top of Tohu's ship...Makron shapeshifts yet again, and downs the ship. Under the water of the Sy lakes, Makron shows Tohu his mind... After the mind killing of what is Makron's mind, three BZ-G commanders arrive to the matoran group. These three want Peter to unlock the Makuta Jem. Whall going to the makuta temple the BZ-G army is attacked by thousands of Strogg. In a last attempt, Commander One sets off the nuke in his armor. Now Commander Zero and Two want the truth from Peter. After some time Zero and Two learn that Peter is really smart. He played stupid to trick the strogg into not knowing about the Makuta Gem. Befor they can remove the gem Simmons AKA Two, is draged under a door by a strogg. At this time, Shadow Gali kills her shadow Toa brothers. Now only Shadow Gali and Shadow Tahu remain. After a small fight with Nuparurocks, Shadow Tahu is killed by a strogg tank. Outside the strogg tower, BZ-G ships and strogg flyers fight each other. Whall Gavla and future Gavla try to sneek into the strogg tower... After meny fights, The strogg gem is with Shadow Gali. She uses it to make a whole new race of strogg. Peter is then strogged. As a strogg he now fights for his life to get out of the tower. Shadow Gali is about to kill Commander Zack when out of the blue, a BZ-Plane flys out and... BOOM! Dot.Dude is taken out of the tower threw his mind. He meets a Great Being who tells him the strogg past and the future if Shadow Gali and Makron are not stoped. When he returns the BZ-Plane who is really Makron crashes into the tower destroying the top. Shadow Gali attacks Chane, Dot, Shila, and Zack out of rage. Then the Eraser robot appers and sets down the erase bomb. It blows eraseing half the tower, Branden shoves Chane off the tower ledge to safety only to have himself fall off to the ground... To be updated later with the other sagas and PGS list. ~Gavla~ Category:Comics